


DearS Drabbles

by Cinnie



Category: DearS
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles for DearS, based off the manga, though some may be AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	DearS Drabbles

It was silly of her, but for some reason Neneko hadn’t expected him to be different when he came back. Five years later and the handsome, smiling young man who greeted her warmly, with four DearS dangling off of him was not what she expected.

He looked so confident and self-assured. She shook her head at her own folly. Hadn’t she changed? Of course he would, and living on a ship full of people who adored him it was no wonder he was like this.

Ren herself was clinging to his back, while Miu snuggled his arm to her front, another DearS she thought she might have spotted glomping him before he left had his other arm.

The tiny one hugging his waist was the one who caught and held her attention however. She had the same aqua colored hair as Ren, but it was Takeya’s eyes looking out at her from the child’s adorable face.

Her name was Ai.


End file.
